


Do Not Go Quietly Into That Good Night

by PhoenixSolo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars all media types
Genre: ANGST MONSTER, Mostly Poe, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, definitely angst, implied reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSolo/pseuds/PhoenixSolo
Summary: Yet another one shot hypothetical. Don’t @ me.





	Do Not Go Quietly Into That Good Night

Poe sat against the ruined wall, gritting his teeth against the unbearable pain of a gut shot. He suspected the only reason he hadn’t bled out at this point was because of sheer luck, but it wouldn’t be too much longer. The wound to his chest hurt as well and it was hard to breathe. There were others, including one to his lower abdomen, thigh and a crease along his arm, but they didn’t compare to the pain in his torso. 

Rey was unconscious in his lap. His little sunshine would have no idea how he felt about her now; he realized too late and with not a little regret that he’d never get to tell her. He stroked the hair out of her face and whispered between gasps of pain: “...They’re...coming back... sweetheart…” 

It didn’t matter; she had feelings for another and it killed him every time she spoke about that person to him. Poe died every time she spoke his name. Rey was his world and his world deserved whatever made her happy. 

And it wasn’t him. He wasn’t the reason she woke up with a smile; he wasn’t the reason she walked with her head held high. 

He wasn’t her reason to live.

And it was killing him faster than the beams to his stomach and chest. 

Tears streaked down Poe’s face as he gasped for air, thumbing the comlink emergency locator, hoping beyond hope that the signal had gotten to Finn, who was nearby. If anything, he needed to protect the Light. 

It had been an ambush. The First Order underwent a dramatic upheaval after Snoke died. Kylo Ren became the supreme leader; he disappeared several months later following a bloody coup by General Hux. 

Hux’s immediate response was to blitz attack every known Resistance location and association. His brutal actions had cost the lives of many people, including General Organa. She died as Poe and Finn evacuated Crait for the second time. 

Not an hour ago, Poe was enjoying breakfast with Rey, Jessika Pava, Kaydel kel Connix and the other upper echelon remaining when the explosions started. Finn and his company were in the field, far away from the base, on training maneuvers. 

Star Destroyers had manifested in the sky above the outpost and leveled most of the buildings. By sheer luck, the cafeteria took a glancing blow, but it was enough to kill Pava and seriously injure several others. 

The bombardment was accompanied by three battalions worth of stormtroopers, who immediately fired on survivors. Rey, dizzy, deaf and blind, took a hit to her thigh and fell, hitting her head on rubble. 

The squad that was assigned to the cafeteria took aim and Poe positioned himself between them and Rey and the rest of the survivors with his blaster drawn and firing. He heard more than felt the rounds slamming into him. 

The pain was excruciating, the agony only surpassed by the realization that this was it, this would be his last day alive. This would be the last time he saw his sunshine. 

He fell onto his side and dimly heard Connix scream for the survivors to fall back. He lay there, gasping for fighting unconsciousness, until the squad passed him by. One toed him over onto his back and said “he’s done, don’t waste your ammo.”

Then he rolled over and hauled himself painfully over to Rey. She was breathing steadily but unconscious; she would have one hell of a headache when she woke up. The blaster wound to the thigh missed bone and artery; it would leave a scar but it wasn’t fatal. 

Right behind her was the piece of large debris she hit her head on. Poe sat himself against it and pulled her into his lap. It occurred to him that his wounds were bleeding onto her, but it would create the illusion that she had been mortally injured and she would be left alone after identification. 

Red rimmed Poe’s vision; he coughed and felt something warm drip from his mouth. Lazily, he lifted his right hand and wiped at it—it came away bloody. 

“...kriff…” he swore softly. He was losing the battle against unconsciousness and inevitable death. 

As his chin sagged towards his chest, Poe registered movement and sound. He fought the reaper one last time to look up, hand gripping his blaster. 

A familiar black shrouded figure stood in front of him. “...Ren…” 

Kylo Ren, known to the resistance as Ben Solo and leading a battalion of resistance troopers, gently waved the blaster away. Finn stood beside the former Supreme Leader, eyes tearing up at the sight of Poe and Rey.

Not that it mattered; Poe didn’t have the physical strength to pull the trigger and kill the man that tortured him and then became the object of the affections of the woman he so dearly loved. His arm dropped and the blaster clattered to the ground. 

With a soft cry, Solo knelt and moved his arms to gather Rey into them. 

Poe put a hand on his wrist. Knowing the other man could read his thoughts, he “thought” the situation at him. _It’s not her blood._ He didn’t have time or the ability to speak; his vision was getting redder. Solo relayed the information to Finn and Poe’s chest tightened. 

As he tried to gather Rey again, Poe squeezed Solo’s wrist. Tears streaked his tanned face and mingled with the blood flowing from his mouth. 

**_Love her for me...Please…_ **

Solo’s eyes widened and he nodded once, solemnly. “Thank you…”

Poe didn’t hear him. His eyes were closed. 

And with one final shuddering gasp, Poe Dameron surrendered into the arms of Death, who greeted him as a friend.


End file.
